ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tiger
Sebastian Apollo Hardin (Born October 13, 1974) is an American professional wrestler better known as Dark Tiger. he has been in the sport for 15 years and has been in many organizations in the states as well as Japan. He is currently working for many organizations such as Total Championship Wrestling (TCW), the Alliance Wrestling Order (aWo), and Super Internet Wrestling (SIW). his gimmick is a dark figure but getting cheers by the fans as a sign of respect for the big man. He is also a 4th generation wrestler. Career Beginnings Dark Tiger was born Sebastian Orlando Hardin on October 13, 1974 to Benjamin Harrison Hardin, and Diana Maria Hardin (Nee Hernandez). He is the eldest of 4 siblings. He idolized his father, who was a wrestler, when he was 3, he started taking martial arts and earned his first black belt at 6 years of age. At 18 years of age he started wrestling after a year of training under his father, and joined a lesser known wrestling company called Big Time Wrestling Federation in 1992. He won his first title, the Big Time Wrestling Federation's Intercontinental title in his first year in the wrestling business as Sebastian "Big Tiger" Hardin. a year later he heads to Japan to wrestle. the promoter of the company he worked under saw Sebastian as a brooding dark character (something similar to the Undertaker's gimmick) and thus Dark Tiger was born. Dark Tiger was getting the respect and honor from the fans because of the gimmick, and Sebastian decides to stick with it. Alliance Wrestling Order At the end of March in 2003, Dark Tiger debuts in the Alliance Wrestling Order or aWo with a victory over Chris Jericho using Jericho's own Lion Tamer submission manuver for the win. He then forms the Twin Tigers with his longtime friend Doug "Giant Tiger" DeNucci, and Dark Tiger wins his first title, the X-Core title in the same year, as well as the Tag Titles with Giant Tiger. He also has won the British, No Limit, and Stables title, forming Cold Blooded with Giant Tiger, Darknyss and Darkchyld. after a brief hiatus, in 2007, Dark Tiger makes his return to the aWo and adds the National title to his resume, and has been inducted into the aWo Hall of Fame in 2007. Super Internet Wrestling Hardin also has wrestled for the Super Internet Wrestling. He formed a tag team with Chimera, known as the Bestiary, and won the SIW Tag titles, defeating the Fatal Assassins (Gavin Payne and Dallas Nash), at a house show in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan on June 11th, 2005. He also won his first SIW Extreme title, defeating Tony "the Bull" Viction, on December 8th, 2005. he returned in 2008 with a bang winning the tag titles from Project X on Monday Night Brawl on May 19, 2008 as he has had a major feud with Mysery after Mysery burned his mother's grave and won the European title from Mysery at Rampage on May 25, 2008. He was screwed out of the European title from Daniels. He took a short break for personal reasons, and has come back, and has vowed to get back at Ashton Daniels. Total Championship Wrestling Dark Tiger started in Total Championship Wrestling in 2004, his stint in 2004 wasnt all that memorable. However in 2006, during the TCW/ASW brand war, he became President of TCW, and was all for the fans. The fans wanted him to wrestle again. So with that being said, he came back to wrestle. March 4, 2008 Dark Tiger comes back to TCW. a couple of months later He ends up in an angle with one Lapurcell Daisy, cited as one of Dark Tigers "lovers". On July 30th, he becomes one half of the tag team champions with Lord Dragos, now known as Elemental Darkness. at Emotional Trauma, Elemental Darkness retains the Tag titles by defeating the Happy Bastards. He makes a statement to Richard Mason, burning down his workplace, his house, and his cars after Mason put his (kayfabe) son Xavier into harms way, causing Dark Tiger to throw in the towel, causing his (kayfabe) wife Rebecca to lose the match to Patty Poundcake Pound (Daisy's Demon). What does the future hold for Dark Tiger in TCW. Wrestling facts Personal Life Hardin is married in real life to long time love Zatanya "Darknyss" Darkk. They met at an aWo Show, and dated for a while before being marrying. He owns two tigers, Cujo and Bathsheba. His mother and father died in 2003 (not on the same day) due to cancer (Father: Stomach cancer, Mother: Breast Cancer). thumb|Cujothumb|Bathsheba Finishing and signature moves Dark Vertigo (Package Powerbomb)-SIW(current) Wrath of the Tiger (Lifting Spinning Reverse STO)-TCW Etched in Stone (Japan's CIMA's Crossfire Powerbomb)-TCW, SIW(early 2008) Dark Punishment 2008 (Anaconda Cross)''TCW '''Dark Pyramid (Pyramid Driver) Dark Vortex (Airplane Spin into a Powerbomb)' Kick of Darkness (Yakuza Kick) Iron Claw STO Triple Powerbomb Choke STO Powerslam Powerbomb Savate Kick Release German Suplex Managers Darknyss-SCW(current), aWo Rebecca Hardin-TCW(Current) Rose Bonaparte-SIW(Current) Maria Sky-DEW Nickname "the Beast of Darkness" Theme Songs -'''''The Night by Disturbed-SIW (current), TCW (Current) -''Aint My Bitch by Metallica''-TCW (early 2008) -''Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin''-TCW -''For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica''-SCW Championships and accomplishments Alliance Wrestling Order aWo X-Core title (5-times) aWo Tag Team titles (w/Doug "Giant Tiger" Denucci)(3 times) aWo No Limit Title aWo National title aWo Stables titles aWo British title Super Internet Wrestling SIW European title (from Mysery 5/25/2008) World Tag Team titles(2 times, w/Ashton Daniels, from Project X 5/19/2008. w/?????? from the Unholy Mayhem 9/8/2008) SIW Extreme title (2 times, 1st from Tony "the Bull" Viction 12/8/2005, second from Mikey Lee 4/20/2006) SIW Tag Titles (w/Chimera from the Fatal Assassins 6/11/2005) Darkside Entertainment Wrestling DEW Hardcore War World title Total Championship Wrestling TCW Tag Team title (With Lord Dragos from Rabid Ducky and T-26 in a triple threat match 7/30/2008) The Three Faces of Dark Tiger thumb|His early days|left thumb|Dark Tiger in SIW|left thumb|Dark Tiger Now|left